dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Saurian
Saurians (called Lizardmen in the Japanese version) are enemies in Dragon's Dogma. Overview The common Saurian is the least dangerous of the Saurian species, but nevertheless a potent foe. They generally inhabit watery areas, either ponds or riverbanks, but are also found in sheltered woods. Common Saurians have green or greenish scales; they sometimes cloak themselves - which renders them nearly invisible - but not as regularly as their cousins, the Sulfur Saurians. They are immune to poison, vulnerable to torpor, ice, and as with all Saurian versions, their weakness is the tail. Saurians are good swimmers, use spears for strong physical attacks, and their spit can inflict poison. Stats Attacks Saurian King During the quest Deeper Trouble, a larger than normal Saurian is encountered - the regular Saurians appear to look up to this large Saurian as their leader, and since it dwells in a cave full of Saurian eggs, it may be that this is Saurian "queen" or "king". Though similar in size to a Giant Saurian, this unique creature cannot be climbed, but it can be grappled and carried. Tactics *Weak to ice in all its forms, and easily frozen. *Inflicting burning interrupts their attacks, causing them to roll around on the ground, trying to extinguish the flames. *Cutting the tail weakens the Saurian's will to fight, causes them to drop their weapons, and severely reduces their defense. It also disables their invisibility. **With arrows aim at the join in the tail - this gives much increased damage, and greater tail severing potential - just aiming at the tip of the tail only weakly damages saurians. **Grappling followed by a kick release also inflicts damage directly to the tail. *Easily blinded, torpored, cursed, and petrified. *Common Saurians (such as those found at The Watergod's Altar) will rest attached to walls, and assume an invisibility cloak, waiting in ambush. Listen for their tell-tale growling and look for a faint shape on the walls so that a first strike can be made, or defensive measures can be taken. *Submerged Saurians cannot be auto-targeted with staves and magick bows, but the Arisen may still manually aim at them. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Saurian Strategy Vol. 1 - Sever the tail. * Weak against Ice. * Set on fire to witness them roll over. * Freezing and shattering. * Let each Saurian type spit on the Arisen, as they all inflict different debilitations. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 300 Saurians either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"It has the look of a reptile." :"Gah! 'Tis a giant lizard!" ''(no Bestiary knowledge) :"Those scales and spears are an unwelcome combination."'' :"Saurian!" :"The tail is severed!" :"Strike the tail!" :"Taste my wrath, reptile!" :"The scales atop their head are soft." :"The scales along their back are hardest of all." :"Their spittle is fell poison!" :"Their cold blood cannot abide ice!" :"Their spears have long reach." Trivia .]] *The name Saurian is taken from '' Sauria'' which is a scientific term for a clade of reptiles. *Most Lizardmen in other mythologies are highly intelligent and capable of wielding human weapons and armor. Some are even capable of speech, but those in Dragon's Dogma are more primitive and behave like cavemen. *The way a Saurian's tail will simply pop off after sustaining enough damage is very similar to many species of lizards that use autotomy. It could also imply that the tails grow back, similar to these of lizards. **Occasionally a Saurian's tail may regrow. Gallery Saurian 1.jpg|A Saurian's jump attack. References Category:Saurians